


Don't Write for Shock's Value, Sam!

by AllisonDiamond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, I need this okay?, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Sam decided to enter the Seven Kingdoms Storytelling of Real Life Events' contest and he needed another pair of eyes to look at his work. So he went to Tyrion for help.Or basically:A story in where Sam wrote the entire season 8 of Game of Thrones all because he wanted to impress and shock the judges. Tyrion steered him off that path and we instead get a different season 8. That's basically the story.





	Don't Write for Shock's Value, Sam!

_A Song of Ice and Fire,_ Sam thought, _this will surely win the Seven Kingdoms’ Fan Storytelling of Real Life Events._ Alas, he wasn’t quite sure he had nailed everything down to a perfect “t.” Surely, there was some inconsistencies in his story, and he feared he was ruining the characters just to tell a shocking tale.

 

Oh, dear, he needed another pair of eyes to look at his work other than himself. Oh, but who was the right man or lady for the job? Jon was busy with Tormund; by the sevens, Sam didn’t know what Jon saw in the wilding man. And Sansa was too busy ruling the North. And her Grace, Daenerys, was working on abolishing the monarchy rule of the seven kingdoms. Arya was a no-no; she was busy going on adventures with Gendry. Jaime was certainly not an option; the last time he tried to talk to the man, he said leave him be, he was now a married man, and only had time for his beautiful wife, Brienne.

 

Sam was surely fucked. He had no one to look at his work! He really wanted to win the Fan Storytelling contest. But he was afraid he was writing a story that had no substance and was only written to shock the judges. 

 

What was a man to do? Wait, Tyrion was still here? Yes, he was! Thank the sevens, he was saved! 

 

Sam packed up his writing supplies, closed the thick leather book, and set out to find Tyrion in the castle. He found him in the wine cellar as always.

 

“Hello, Sam,” Tyrion said, not looking up from his seat. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Hello.” Sam swallowed. “I…Would you be willing to…”

 

“Willing to do what? Come out and say it, man!” Tyrion looked up at him; his hands circled around the rim of his wine glass. “I am quite busy at the moment, as you can see. I don’t want to waste any precious moments, moments I could spend devouring—”

 

“I…it’s…I entered the Seven Kingdoms’ Fan Storytelling of Real Life Events' contest.”

 

“You did?” That got Tyrion’s attention. “And let me guess, you’re in need of my help? I’d want my help too, if I were to write fanfiction. After all, I’m quite skilled with a quill, if you must know.”

 

“I don’t doubt that for a moment!” Sam was quick to reply. “Uh, would you, be willing to look at my work? I don’t want to be a bother but I…”

 

“I know. I know. You’re only here because I’m the only one free at the moment?”

 

Sam looked ashamed. “I…yes. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

 

“No, no, there’s no need to apologize! Let me see your fanfiction. I must warn you, I’m quite harsh when it comes to fanfiction. A good fanfiction involves a very dedicated fan paying close attention to their fandom of choice and ensuring that their work sticks close to that universe. Is your work anything like that?”

 

“Yes!” Sam bit his lips. Oh, by the sevens, Tyrion was going to see how badly written his story was. 

 

“Alright then! We shouldn’t have a problem.” Tyrion smiled at him and dived right into Sam’s story.

 

Sam nervously waited for Tyrion to finish, hoping and praying that he was being too hard on himself, and his story wasn’t quite so bad. 

 

After what felt like months when it was only a couple of hours, Tyrion peered his eyes away from the book, and looked at Sam. The look in his eyes were grave. Sam knew right away he wasn’t going to be too happy with what Tyrion had to say.

 

He mentally prepared himself for the worst.

 

“First thing first, I applaud you for wanting to write a fanfiction of this stature!” Tyrion said kindly. “However, there are some grave errors you have made. I’m going to get right to it. Daenerys becoming the Mad Queen in just one page and then dying on the next one... that doesn’t work. You need to dedicate more time to that aspect of her character if that's the route you wish to take. Do you see why this might be a problem?”

 

“I don’t—”

 

“Like I said, if you want to go down this route, you NEED to earn it. You cannot just take a character and change everything about them just for shock's value. Your reader will hate you for that and trust me, you don’t want that! Readers can be very vicious creatures when they are pissed off.”

 

“Okay. What do you suggest then?”

 

Tyrion hmmed. “Does Daenerys really need to become MAD? Does your fanfiction need that in order to work? I must say I cannot see this happening as the real Daenerys will never attempt to do of the things you have her doing here.”

 

Sam thought long and hard about it. “I see your point. Her Grace was only made into the villain this late in the book to shock the judges. I wanted to craft a story like no other, a story which would challenge and defy expectations.”

 

“I see,” Tyrion let out, rubbing his chin. “Remember, my dear boy, that a good story don’t need to subvert expectations. It can happen but it’s quite difficult to do so. And if you don’t do it right, it shows, and you will lose all credibility as a writer when that happens. Write the story you want to write and don’t worry if it shocks the judges or not.”

 

“I…yes. I’ll take that part out then?” It was for the best. But he wondered would it be such a bad idea to make Her Grace the Mad Queen? No, no, Tyrion was right. He couldn’t do that.

 

“Good. Now let us move onto my dear sister, Cersei's ultimate demise,” Tyrion started to speak but then abruptly shut his mouth. “On second thoughts, I need a drink to continue. Would you care for a glass of wine?”

Sam nodded. He had a feeling by the time Tyrion was done with his book, Sam wasn’t going to like it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Sam for making you the scapegoat in this. I apologize for the OCC and any errors I've made. It's 2 in the morning and I needed to "vent" positively so here you have it. If you want to see any pairings happen in Sam's tales, let me know. I'll add them in. :)
> 
> Come bitch with me about the Game of Thrones' Finale on [tumblr](http://harry-lloyds.tumblr.com)


End file.
